Gryffindors for Sale!
by Slash-MangaLover
Summary: The Gryffindors are getting sold off for a charity event.What happens when a certin Slytherin buys a certin Gryffindor. What will he make him do?   top!Draco bottom!Harry SLASH! don't like don't read R&R!
1. Chapter 1: The Auction

A/N: well I read one of these before and it wasn't finished, so I got inspired by it and tried it out for myself. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: The Auction

"I do not like this one bit." Harry said looking to the front of the Great Hall where the teachers sat. It had been the Weasley twins' idea to raise money for the little kids after the war who have lost their families or have been injured. Harry agreed with them, but when he asked what they had to do, they came up with an idea that will be the death of all Gryffindors, a slave auction.

"It will only be a month Harry. It's not a life time." Hermione said being hopeful.

"How much are you selling for 'Mione?" Ron asked.

"10 gallons. You?" "Same, what about you Harry?"

"25 gallons."

"Wow you're the most expensive of us all."

"Good maybe no one will buy me."

"Did you guys see the slave posters they put up?" Seamus said walking up to them.

"And they added badges for us to wear when we get our so called master." Neville added. Seamus handed them the posters of themselves and walked away with Neville in tow. Ron and Hermione looked pleased with their posters when Harry didn't even look at his; he was waiting to see Ron and Hermione's posters.

"OMG! I love my poster!" Ginny said running up to them,

"Look, read it!" Harry took the poster away from the perky girl and read what it had to say.

_Ginny Weasley_

_Attractive Rating: 6/10_

_Intelligence Rating: Average_

_Fitness Rating: 7/10_

_Sexual Preferences: Bisexual_

_Comments: A good quiddich player, a great shopping friend, Ginny is the full package. You'll be laughing with her and telling gossip for the rest of the month with Gin._

"So isn't awesome?" Ginny said watching Harry give the poster to Ron and Hermione across the table.

"It tells your sexual preferences?" Harry asked looking at her.

"Yup, let's see Ron and Hermione's."

_Hermione Granger_

_Attractive Rating: 6/10_

_Intelligence Rating: Above Average_

_Fitness Rating: 4/10_

_Sexual Preferences: Straight_

_Comments: Wicked smart, nice enough to do your homework, and a caring friend Hermione is just lovely to be around._

_Ron Weasley_

_Attractive Rating: 6/10_

_Intelligence Rating: Below Average_

_Fitness Rating: 7/10_

_Sexual Preferences: Straight_

_Comments: A very funny and hungry guy, but still a joy to be around._

"Wow you guys have nice posters."

"Let's see yours Harry." Ginny insisted. That was one of the reasons Harry broke it off with her, she pushed you into almost everything.

"Alright, here" All four of them read the poster that said:

_Harry Potter_

_Attractive Rating: 9/10_

_Fitness Rating: 10/10_

_Sexual Preferences: Gay_

_Comments: Any boy would be happy to have the famous Harry Potter on his arm. He can tutor you or do your work for you. Strong enough to carry you to and from classes. Harry  
>Potter is defiantly the one everyone wants.<em>

"Harry I didn't know you were-"

"All students can I have your attention please." McGonagall said, interrupting Hermione.

"Fred, George you may begin."

"Thank you head mistress." Fred and George started.

"We think you all know about the slave auction, so let's to it." Fred said and his brother picked up after him.

"The soon to be slave Gryffindors, come up." Twelve Gryffindors walked up and stood in front of the school and waited for their fate.

"First up Dean Thomas." Dean got bought by a little second year Gryffindor girl for 20 gallons. She sat on his lap and her friends had these jealous looks on their faces. Dean looked at the badge saying the name of his new owner and looked at her and smiled. She blushed and smiled back to her newly clamed prize.

"Oh, and one more thing before we continue, there are only 2 rules, your new slaves can't do anything illegal, like steal or kill anyone, and they also can't do anything that can kill them, like jump off the astronomy tower." George said.

"And the badge that they will wear will make them do whatever you say, when normally they would refuse. It also forbids anyone else telling them what to do and they will always call you master and answer you by saying yes master. There is also no school for the rest of this month, but there is some homework." There were some groans, but they stop once the next name was called to be sold off.

More and more Gryffindors were being bought, until their where only 4 students were left. Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry where the only Gryffindors without a master.

'_Oh god, here we go.'_ Harry thought looking around at the Great Hall.

'_Why do we have to be last? I would have been happier if we were first. Once this is over when I get my hands on Fred and George, I'll kill 'em!"_

"Ginny Weasley, come on up." Fred said to his little sister. She came up smiling knowing that a very nice, kind, good to be around person would buy her and she would be safe.

"Ginny's biding starts at 10 gallons. Start the bidding war." There was a long pause as if everyone was thinking about what they should bet. Then a little first year Ravenclaw boy shouted out, 16 gallons, and the bidding war began. The bidding war ended when a very pretty 5th year Hufflepuff girl bought her for 35 gallons.

"Well, well look who we have here, the all time famous golden trio." George said looking between the three.

"Let's start with Ron Weasley at 10 gallons." It felt like hours until he finally got sold off to a 3rd year Ravenclaw girl. So far none of the Slytherins have bought slaves while everyone thought they would jump at the chance.

"Their waiting for me." Harry whispered in Hermione's ear.

"Oh, Harry stop! The Slytherins are not waiting for you, your just paranoid." She whispered back to Harry in his ear.

"Granger you're up."

"Wish me luck." She whispered to Harry giving him a small wave goodbye. It really didn't take long for Hermione to get sold off. A 6th year Hufflepuff boy, who was very behind in his school work, bought her at the last minute for 35 gallons.

"Alright now the person you've been waiting for. Harry Potter is starting at 25 gallons." Both of the twins said together.

"30"

"35"

"40"

"50" numbers were flying across the Great Hall. "68 gallons!" a 1st year Ravenclaw girl said with a big smile knowing she was going to have Harry Potter as her slave.

"68 gallons going once, going twice-"

"108 gallons"

"SOLD! To Mr. Draco Malfoy!"

And that's how Harry Potter became Draco Malfoy's slave for a month.

A/N: Reviews are loved!


	2. Chapter 2: AN Thank you

A/N: I am so sorry that this didn't come sooner! It took a life time to right but I'm back. Thank you again for sticking by me with this, it means a lot. And now a few shout outs.

* * *

><p><strong>Slinky101<strong>: Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Kurai01<strong>: Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Bathtubs of liquor<strong>: Thank you, and there was one like this, but thanks any way.

* * *

><p><strong>Katsy17:<strong> Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>DemoiselleGothique: <strong>Thank you! And I love your name! and sure you can borrow the idea!

* * *

><p><strong>JadelsTheNewBlack:<strong> Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>gleekcatcher: <strong>Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>Atari 9:<strong> Thank you, and Harry's not in that much trouble…Yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Canttamedis: <strong>Thank you! And I'm glad you liked that part it was a last minute thing for me. And its their last year so most likely 8th year.

* * *

><p><strong>Kelly113013:<strong> Thanks Kelly! Even though you don't like boy x boy I'm glad you liked this.

* * *

><p><strong>Lovely thoughts:<strong> Thank you! I'm glad you found it funny.

* * *

><p><strong>Erinmalfoy: <strong>I absolutely love your name! And thank you I will.

* * *

><p><strong>Sweet Sweet Hedwig: <strong>Thank you!

* * *

><p><strong>BloodMoon93: <strong>Hahaha well you won't have to wait any more. And I also love your name.

* * *

><p><strong>Rodacoma: <strong>Thank you! I'm glad you love it, and no sorry I can'tmarry you. And I see you like Hetalia so do I!

* * *

><p><strong>Albus: <strong>Thanks for that correction I think you're the only one that caught it.

* * *

><p><strong>Peaceandunity: <strong>well I updated!

* * *

><p><strong>Snitch Me: <strong>Well I finally updated! And I see that you have a story called Hogwarts High, so do I do you think you can read mine and see what you think?

* * *

><p>I just want to thank all of you for commenting and favorite and putting this story on alert! The actual chapter is the one after this so keep reading!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: Yes Master

A/N: I'M BACK! Enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Yes Master<p>

* * *

><p>"Draco come up and clam your prize!" George said. Draco walked up to the front, and signed the badge that Harry was supposed to wear. The twins put the charm on the badge and handed it to Draco, who put it on Harry with a smirk firmly planted on his face. Draco lead Harry to the Slytherin table and had him sit between him and Pansy.<p>

"We may begin the feast." McGonagall said clapping her hands and made the food appear. She sat back down with the other teachers and started to eat.

"Would you like to eat Potter?" Pansy asked Harry.

"Umm, I don't have to answer to you." Harry said back.

"Would you like to eat my slave?" Draco said with the same smirk form before. As much as he wanted to say no the only thing that came out of his mouth was

"Yes Master."

"Good." Draco gave him two pieces of bacon, two pancakes, and a glass of orange juice.

"Thank you Master."

"Oh this is priceless!" Blaise said from across the table.

"Blaise shut your black ass up before I shut it for you!"

"Harry don't answer to him."

"Yes Master."

"Draco can we please play with him before you do?" Pansy said with puppy dog eyes.

"No Pansy. I told you if you wanted to boss someone around to buy your own slave or go out with Blaise." Harry quietly chuckled around his food.

"See even Potter agrees with me."

"What happened to calling him Harry? Because last time you talked to him you called him Harry." Draco looked at Blaise and remembered that he did call him by his given name instead of his sir name.

"Would you like it if I called you Harry?"

"Yes Master, very much so."

"Alright, I will be the only one to call him Harry."

"Don't worry, we never wanted to call him that any way. I think we'll stick to Potter." Pansy said back to Draco and Blaise nodded to show that he agreed. They talked back and forth, every once and a while pausing to eat, and acting that Harry wasn't there. Harry didn't mind though, he was eating and thinking the whole time. Harry knew he was gay, and now guessing the whole school knows, but what he was always thinking about was Draco.

Yes, the boy was attractive and the star of most of his dreams, but he also hated his attitude, short temper, and friends, but then he thinks about how he can fix that. He can calm his temper down, change his attitude and get used to his friends.

If he wants to be with him, he has to get to know him, but then again was he even gay? Well maybe this slave thing can help him.

"Come on Harry breakfast is over."

"Coming Master." Harry took one last look over his shoulder and saw all his friends with some kind of smile on their faces, and Neville had the biggest smile because Luna bought him, and Ron and Hermione looked pretty content.

"Keep up Harry!" Harry turned back around and ran up to his new Master. But when Draco says to keep up he means keep up. Harry almost had to jog to keep up with him, while Blaise and Pansy looked like they had no problem at all.

"Your gonna have to keep up with us if you want to be Draco's slave." Pansy said looking over her shoulder. Harry gave her a stern look and speed walked to catch up with her.

"See I can keep up with you." Harry whispered in her ear.

"Harry."

"Yes Master?"

"Come walk with me." Harry walked up and caught up with him.

"Hold my hand so you won't get left behind."

"Yes Master." Harry grabbed Draco's hand firmly. _'Wow his hands are soft.' _Harry thought as he looked down at their joined hands.

When Harry looked back at Pansy and Blaise to see if they where keeping up with them, but all he saw was a distracted Pansy and a pissed off Blaise. Harry turned his head back around and decided to think of something else, so he started to make conversation with Draco.

"Master?"

"Yes."

"If you don't mind me asking where is Goyle?" He asked already knowing about what happened to Crabbe.

"He might be with Daphne Greengrass."

"Are they a couple now master?"

"No, well Greg wants them to be but I don't know if Daph thinks the same way as him. Are Granger and Weasley a couple now?"

"No Master, I've been trying to get them together but still no luck."

"I see, same for me with Blaise and Pansy, even if Blaise is gay."

"I never knew that Master."

"Well by the way he's staring at you I'm surprised you haven't figured it out." Harry looked back at Blaise and saw that he looked even more pissed off, if he wasn't black his face might have been red with anger. When Harry looked back in front of him he was in the Slytherin common room, and wasn't surprised it looked exactly the same had it been in 2nd year.

"Come on Harry I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

"Coming Master." Harry followed him to a small stair case behind the common room descending down in to a cut off place. There was only one door and it was a double door which Draco opened to show a very large bedroom.

"You will be sleeping here in my room."

"With you on your bed Master?" Harry asked with a innocent look on his face.

"Yes Harry. You will be sleeping with me. Now get comfortable, lunch isn't until a long time from now." Draco said kicking off his shoes. Harry did the same feeling relief from those shoes. He looked at Draco's very massive king sized bed.

"You may sit down if you wish." Draco said watching Harry gazing at his bed._ 'Oh the fantasy's I've had with that bed in them, especially the most recent. I wonder if I can get him to wear cat ears and a tail.' _Draco thought to him self. Harry walked over to the bed feeling the soft silk sheets under his fingers. When he sat down the rest of the bed moved. Draco had a water bed. Harry always wanted a water bed, but he never bothered to ask. The Dursley's would have said he should be happy that they gave him food. Last time Harry checked crackers and bread where not a good source of food.

A weight on his right side snapped him out of his trance. He looked to see Draco smirking at him.

"What where you thinking about?"

"Umm, why Blaise was looking at me so differently Master." It wasn't a lie, he was wondering about that. Draco looked at him confused until he remembered when they were walking to the common room.

"Well maybe he was jealous of me paying so much attention to you."

"Why Master?"

"Well we went out for a year and I left him. I said that it wouldn't work out."

'_Then he is gay.' _Harry thought.

"Well, I got an idea."

"Yes Master?"

"I'll do both of our potions homework," Harry smiled at someone else doing his homework.

"If," Oh no, he knew there would be a catch, knowing Malfoy.

"You massage my feet." He said with a smirk. _'I got him right were I want him.' _Draco thought.

"Yes Master." Draco took off his socks, while Harry got his and Draco's potions homework and handed it to him. Draco and Harry sat in the middle of the bed, well, Draco was lying on the bed with Harry knelling in front of him. Draco started on Harry's homework and Harry started on Draco's left foot. Once Draco was done with both of their homework, he started to enjoy the foot massage. He closed his eyes and relaxed.

Harry noticed that Draco closed his eyes, but didn't say anything about it. Harry switched from the left foot to the right foot ten minutes later, and he really started to admire his Master's feet.

Harry got curious and pressed his thumb lightly to the center of Draco's foot, he heard a slight groan of approval and something else Harry couldn't tell until he looked at the bulge in Draco's pants. He was getting turned on by this. Now Harry was going to have a little fun. He put his thumb back on the same spot, but pressed a little harder.

"Uhhh." He looked up and saw Draco's head to the side, his mouth open, with his eyes still closed. Harry decided it was time to step it up. He bent down and kiss the top of Draco's big toe and looked up to see his face to find him biting his bottom lip.

Harry decided to cross the line and go to the point of no return. He licked from the bottom of Draco's heel to his big toe, took his toe into his mouth and sucked on it.

"Oh, God, Harry!" Draco was glad that he silenced the room once they came in. Harry moaned around Draco's toe and looked up at him with hooded eyes. Draco looked down at Harry to see his eyes have become a few shades darker.

Harry's hand creped up Draco's leg heading for his throbbing erection. The closer he got the harder he sucked on Draco's toe, until he was less than an inch away, just about to touch it, to bring Draco to completion and-

"Draco, can I speak to you?" came Blaise's voice from the other side of the door.

Everything stopped, Harry's hand and mouth disappeared and he sat up.

"Do you want me to get the door Master?" Harry said in the most innocent voice.

"No… no, I got it." Draco said panting. He had been so close, what ever Blaise had to say it better be good.

* * *

><p>AN: ooh, Draco has sensitive feet, I wonder what else is sensitive *Evil and Perverted smirk* and on another note I did something like this in Big Time Secret, if you read it you know what I'm talking about. Thank you all who alerted and reviewed over the course of a day, it really means a lot. Do me a favor and check out my other stories and show them the same love like you did for this one. Bye bye for now and I'll try to update quicker than I've been. R&R.


	4. Chapter 4: New uniform

A/N: GUESS WHAT? I'M BACK! Sorry i haven't been on in forever! Any way enough with the talking on with a new chapter! P.s. when Draco and Blaise are talking, Blaise is mad and Draco is calm, just to let you know.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: New Uniform<p>

* * *

><p>Draco opened the door to let Blaise in.<p>

"Harry, can you go outside for a minute?"

"Yes Master." Harry walked outside and closed the door behind him.

"What do you want Blaise?" Draco asked sitting on the bed.

"You said this whole thing with Potter was to make him look bad."

"Ya, so?"

"I don't think holding his hand and calling him by his first name is making him look bad."

"Blaise just admit your jealous and get over it."

"I'm not jealous!" Blaise yelled sitting next to Draco on the bed.

"I just want to make you look good." He said putting a hand on Draco's thigh.

"Blaise stop."

"You still like me Draco, that's why you're not paying attention to me, not that you like someone else."

"I do like someone else. Look Blaise what you and I had was just a fling, you're not even my type."

"How can i not be your type if you took my virginity away? Whats your type then? Green eyes and glasses?!"

"Yes, and if I talked to him like this he wouldn't go all crazy like you're doing."

"How would you know? You don't even know him that well to be saying things like that!" At this point Blaise was crazy angry, he was even more angry than he was this morning.

"Thats why I bought him Blaise, to get to know him better."

"You've really lost it Draco."

"Pansy took this better than you. She actually was willing to help me with this."

"Well fuck her, she's lost it to!"

"Well if you're not happy with this then why are you still here?"

"Come to me once you have some sence. I don't even know why you try, he hates you more than the whole damn Gryffindor house."

"I try because i need to know if he feels the same." With that last imput from Draco, Blaise walked out. Harry came back in looking a little confused.

"What did he have to say Master?"

"Nothing important Harry."

"Ok Master."

"Do you have anything to wear Harry?"

"No Master, all my things are in my trunk in Gryffindor."

"Well we'll get you some more, better clothes." Draco got up and walked out side with Harry in toe. They got to the common room and Draco ushered Pansy out side.

"Yes Drake?"

"Do you want to come shopping with us?"

"Yes!"

"Good, you can help Harry pick out a new wardrobe."

"Yay! I love shopping for other people!"

"I'll be there the whole time so she won't put you in anything crazy." Draco whispered in Harry's ear. Harry nodded and they all started walking to the entrance hall. A carage was waiting outside, they got in it and drove off to Hogsmede. Once they got there Pansy ran ahead of the two boys pointing at a store.

"This one! We must go to this one first!" They walked in to the store and saw that it was full of Christmas stuff and winter clothes, since it was the first of December.

"Wow, this store is amazing! Don't you think so Master?" Harry asked. Draco looked around, the store was white and the walls sparkled, the floor was white tile with sparkles in it and where the kids clothes where there was a white carpet and guess what it had, sparkles.

"Well, it has a lot of sparkle." Draco said looking at the sparkly ceiling.

"I may be gay but I'm not the sparkle type." Draco said looking back at Harry. '_So he is gay.'_

"Hey Potter! Come look at this!" Harry looked at Draco for permission and Draco gave him a small nod. Harry ran to where he heard Pansy's voice. She was standing by all the scarves. She held each one to Harry's neck, first the red one, then white, she even tried yellow but those didn't work.

"Hmm, maybe." She said looking at the green scarf. She put it to his neck and,

"perfect! This color goes perfectly with your eyes!" She put it on him just when Draco walked up behind Harry.

"What do you think Drake?" She asked turning Harry around to face him.

"He looks like he can be seen with us now. Good job Panz." Draco said with a smirk on his face looking at Harry. Harry rolled his eyes and Draco smiled, Harry blushed and smiled back. Pansy saw this whole thing and smirked,

"So, are you two gonna kiss now of what?"

"Umm." Harry said blushing and looking down. Draco smiled and rolled his eyes. he bent down and kissed Harry on the cheek. Harry's face went as red as the Weasley's hair, and he touched that spot on his right cheek with his right hand. Draco stood there and watched this adorable show of cuteness. '_He's so cute! I wish I could keep kissing his cute little face all day._' Draco thought to him self.

"Aww, how sweet, Potter's blushing." Pansy said still behind them.

"Anyways I found some ear muffs that might look good while you two where having you lovey dovey gay moment." Pansy said holding up ear muffs that where black with a big white star on them. Harry put them on and Pansy did a little girly squeal.

"I am a GENUS! Oh, I have a great idea! Draco, you wait by the dressing rooms, we'll be right back." She grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him all over the store looking for different peaces of clothing. Draco sat there in front of the dressing room for what felt like hours until Pansy ran back with Harry with a mountain of clothes.

"Ok, Potter try all of these clothes and come out so we can see what they look like on you." She said. Harry did as he was told and did something like a small fashion show. They left the store with the scarf, gloves, ear muffs, and a black jacket. They continued to shop for clothes while Draco found some other things for Harry to wear a long with his new clothes.

* * *

><p>AN: FUCKING FINALLY! I finished this chapter! one of my friends on here said I was losing readers, I really don't want to lose you guys, I'm so sorry for like, no updates! school started and everyone knows what that's like. I'm not only slow here I'm also slow on my YouTube account to. I'm also sorry if there are any mistakes, the laptop I'm working on doesn't have spelling or grammar check. this chapter is on the shorter side so I'm sorry for that to. Do you guys like longer or shorter chapters? I won't update until you tell me. Any way goodbye for now! say bye boys

Draco: bye!

Harry:Bye bye! and tell her to hurry up so Draco can fuck the shit out of me

Draco: If you be good we can do that tonight

Harry: if I be a bad boy will you use your riding crop?

Draco: Hell yes!

Well I'll stop them there. Ha Ha no smexy show for you.


	5. Chapter 5:Another Massage

A/N: SORRY! I am such a fail! Its been, what, four months? And happy new year by the way. I was so caught up in mid term exams and my birthday two days ago, that I really had no time. Now the newest chapter. This one is a little on the short side. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Once they got back from shopping, it was lunch time which ment that the Gryffindor slaves could go back to their normal table and talk with their friends. Ron and Hermione where already at the Gryffindor table when Harry walked in.<p>

"You may go and eat with your friends, but when you see me get up and leave that means you leave to. Understand?"

"Yes, master." Harry walked over to Ron and Hermione who where talking about something, and sat down in front of them.

"Hi guys."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Hermione started.

"Tell you what?"

"Don't give me that! You know what. Why didn't you tell us that you where gay?!"

"Because I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal?!"

"Hermione, calm down. But she's right mate, you should have told us." Ron said. Hermione sighed.

"We'll talk about this later."

"Ok, well how are your new masters?" Harry asked.

"Well my master's name is Brooklyn. She said that she was from Brooklyn, New York. She loves to bake and talk, she said that I could help her bake chocolate chip cookies with her tomorrow." Ron said.

"Well, my master's name is Alexander and he's from Australia. He usually tells me to do his homework but he's very nice." Hermione said.

"So, what about you Harry? What is Malfoy like?" Ron asked.

"Well so far, he's very sweet." Ron and Hermione looked at each other and looked back at Harry and laughed.

"No seriously Harry, what is Malfoy like?" Hermione asked when she calmed down.

"I wasn't lying he is sweet. Him and Pansy took me shopping today. Draco even payed for everything. Pansy was nice to, she helped me pick out all my clothes."

"Your kidding, right?" Ron asked.

"Nope, Draco even did my potions homework." Hermione and Ron still looked like they where still trying to grasp the idea of Malfoy being nice, nice to Harry even.

"Is he up to something?" Ron asked.

"How could he be? The war is over, and he's really open with everything, he even said that he was gay." Harry said looking back at the Slytherin table. The Slytherin in question looking back at him and giving a small wink at Harry. Harry blushed and turned back to his friends. Ron and Hermione, seeing the whole thing, had different expressions on their faces. Ron with a surprised and disgusted face and Hermione with a opened mouthed grin.

"Aww Harry, do you like Malfoy?"

"Well, umm, a little, yes." Harry replied with a small voice.

"He's just trying to get in your pants Harry."

"Ron! Don't act like you've never been in love!"

"Well I've never been in love so I don't think I'm acting!" Hermione gasped.

" Love, Ronald, is the feeling that makes the world turn!" Harry knew this was going to be, A: A Hermione Granger lecture, or B: A fight with Hermione and Ron, so he tuned them out. After a few minutes Hermione was still ranting and Ron was trying to talk to her with his mouth ful, which was making Hermione rant more on Ron's lack of manors. Harry was starting to think that he was doing this on purpose. He turned around looking at his master. Draco saw him and nodded towards the door which ment it was time to go.

"Bye guys." Harry said more to himself than to his friends. Him and Draco left with out the whole great hall knowing that they were gone.

"Draco, who's right me or Astoria?" Pansy asked looking over to where Draco was sitting a while ago.

"Draco?" Pansy asked again looking down the table but there was no blonde hair in sight.

"Great, your ugliness scared him off." Astoria said to Pansy.

* * *

><p>Draco and Harry got back to Draco's room and decided to get comfortable.<p>

"Those can't be comfortable." Draco said looking at Harry's shoes.

"No, they're not."

"Then why wear them?"

"Because they are the only ones I have master."

"You can't buy new ones?"

"No master. My muggle family doesn't give me money to buy new ones in my size so I have to wear my cousin's old ones."

"Well that's horrible."

"Never mind that, is there anything that I can do for you master?"

"Well no, but there's something that I can do for you." Harry gave Draco a questioning look.

"I haven't properly thanked you for that massage you gave me earlier." Draco scooted closer to Harry on the bed to where their shoulders almost touched. Draco slowly started to unbutton Harry's shirt. He slid Harry's shirt off his shoulders. Draco knew what he was doing, while Harry sat there, a blushing, horny mess, waiting for Draco's next move. Draco leaned down to Harry's neck and started to nip and suck at the soft flesh. Harry's breath started to quicken, '_Oh my God! Oh please.'_ Harry thought. Draco stopped his teasing nips and bit Harry's neck leaving a big red mark claiming Harry as his. Draco licked and sucked the spot to sooth it which only made Harry squirm.

"Master please." Harry whispered, by now his half hard-on that he had when Draco took off his shirt, is now a full hard-on.

"Shhh." Draco said back. Draco peppered butterfly kisses from Harry's neck down his chest, stopping at a nipple and toying with it with his tongue. By this point Harry was a moaning mess.

"Lie on your stomach." Draco said. Harry did as he was told like a good slave, and the next thing he knew he felt hands on his ass.

"You have such a cute ass Harry." Draco said kneading it. Harry was trying to listen to Draco but he almost couldn't hear him from the blood rushing through his ears.

"What do you say Harry?" Draco asked smacking Harry's ass.

"Thank you, m-master."

"Good slave." Draco leaned over and started to kiss down Harry's back. Draco moved so now he was on top of Harry, and slowly started to grind into Harry's ass. But when Draco started to grind not only his hard-on was getting attention, but Harry's was to. The faster Draco went the harder Harry's cock dug into the materis.

In a matter of minutes the room was filled with the sounds of Draco's low moans and pants and Harry's loud moans and screams.

"Ma-ma-Oh God-master. I-I'm so cl-close!"

"You are? Good. That means I can stop." Draco climbed off of Harry and lied sown on the bed like nothing happened.

"Why d-did you st-stop?" Harry asked still panting.

"Well you stopped when you where giving me my massage." Draco said not looking at Harry.

"But, we where interrupted, master. It wasn't completely my fault."

"I know, next time, I might let you cum." Harry beamed at the thought about his master letting him reach completetion, then his cock twitched letting him know that it was still there. Harry blushed when Draco looked down at it.

"Maybe next time can be now." Draco said palming Harry's clothed erection. Harry gave out a light moan as his head tilted back and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. _'Please let me cum this time.'_ Harry thought as Draco kept palming him.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! I finished this chapter! I just wanted to say thank you to all of those who reviewed, they really make my day. I really hope I didn't lose any of you! I really hope the smut in this chapter was good, I really think it wasn't but its up to you all. Keep reviewing and showing me and this story love. I will not leave this story it is really starting to be one of my favorites to write. I think I'll start the review of the day type of thing, so the review of the day goes to-

Rodacoma:

B-b-b-but I want a sexy show! *sob* I'm so happy you updated! This is a fabulous fic! By the way the store sounds like an exact description of Edward Cullen. Just sayin'. Stupid sweater vest wearing fairy.

Thanks for that! I loved the twilight bashing in that. Even tho I wasn't aiming for that it does kind of sound like it. Wow I say that a lot. Got to go eat the rest of my birthday cake. Bye! R&R!


End file.
